tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Arik I Morgan
Arik Morgan is the Founder of The Morgan Dynasty, and the creator of Telepathy. He is renowned as the one of the greatest mages the world has ever seen, along with Agatha Tira and a few, select others. He is also the founder of The Underland, and is a God-Hero to its inhabitants, though few remember his name. He is known to have ventured into the Deadlands, Apocrypha, and Moonshadow, at different times. History Arik Morgan was born 35 years before the Oblivion Crisis. As a child, he and his parents were wanderers, travelling around Cyrodiil and getting work and money where he could. Sadly, not many people trusted them, as his mother was known to have 'sticky fingers.' One wintry night, he and his parents were sleeping, when they heard the rustling, in the forest around them. His father immediately walked into the forest, wielding his wood-cutting axe. The last sound Arik and his mother heard from him was his dying screams. His mother wailed in outrage, and picked up the pick, ready to fight to the death with whatever came out. She told Arik to run, and to not look back, while she retreated into the tent. Arik did run, but he also looked back. He saw his mother fighting with bandits. Eventually, one of them overpowered her and drove a spear through her stomach. Arik began to run again, sobbing. He ran through the snow, tripping over roots and logs. Finally, he tripped and didn't get up. Wolves began to howl all around him, slowly closing in... His salvation came in the form of a young witch, who used fire to keep the wolves away from the boy. Her name, he later found out, was Agatha Tira. He stayed with her for two years, before asking if he could learn magic. She agreed, and his apprenticeship began. They went on many adventures together, travelling all over Tamriel in search of new magic. However, it seemed to Arik as if his mentor looked only for one magic in particular. Together, they were almost an unstoppable force, and Arik was always just a step behind his mentor, in power. Eventually, all good things must come to an end. The time came for Arik to leave, and Student and Teacher parted ways, for the first time. Arik began his own travels, and founded an alchemist's shop in Kvatch. He was in the city when it was attacked. He and his assistant escaped, and Arik decided to investigate these portals. So, he and his assistant ventured into one. Soon after they got in, his assistant ran away, leaving Arik alone, in Oblivion. Soon, he found his mentor again, with her new little posse. They went on another adventure together, before parting ways when it was done, for the second time. Then, Arik ventured into the Underland and founded cities and villages. Seven years later, Arik joined a group, again, and ventured into Apocrypha. Soon after, he had his first child, an Imperial girl named Ari. After this, he had five other children, who all, but one, grew up to be rather important. He then ventured into Azura's realm, Moonshadow, where he gained his longevity. He continued to help and lead the Underlanders for over 50 years, before venturing up into the world, again. He and his mentor met at a tavern, and, realizing that they both had feelings for each other, started a relationship. This culminated in a single night of passion, after which Arik left again, to lead the Underlanders, again. They parted ways for the third time. However, unknown to Arik, he had left Agatha pregnant, with his seventh and final child: Lilly Tira. He didn't meet Lilly until much later in life, when he was reunited with Agatha. Arik spent his time experimenting, eventually discovering something that had been unknown to him: Shapeshifting. He frequently became a massive, black dragon, flying among the clouds. With all of his lovers dead but Agatha, Arik immersed himself in his work, leaving the throne of the Underland to one of his children. Mistakenly, Arik caused the Great Change, through one of his experiments. Arik then left the Underland for a time, looking to improve the House of Morgan. The first thing he did was have them instated on the Elder Council, through a mix of persuasion and telepathy. Next, he opened the House up for outside people to join, though they never got as high as members of the original family could. Then, he returned to the Underland, spending all of his time experimenting with new magic.... Until, one day, when two of his servants brought him news of an elderly witch lying injured, in the woods... Relationships Agatha Tira Agatha Tira and Arik Morgan have a great relationship, and they seem to play off of each other well. Arik calls her 'Aggie,' teasingly, and they make jokes about each other frequently. Eventually, they promise to stay alive together before a long time, though they don't know how this foreshadows what comes later... Agatha and Arik eventually reunite after many years of being apart, and realize their true feelings for each other. They share a passionate night, before going their separate ways again. Later, in Aubeanic Reign, the two are reunited, when Arik saves 'Aggie' from death after the attack on her by Set Oakvale. The two seem to be only friends for a bit, though it is implied that they both still have feelings for each other. Arik is enraged when he finds out that he had a daughter by Aggie that he had never heard of. He calms down, later, when Agatha says that she will help him meet her. Trivia *Arik's appearance is known to change at random intervals, going from having black hair and green eyes in Unsung Heroes, to having blonde hair and blue eyes in Story of Apocrypha. In Aube, though, when he reverts to his younger form, he has blonde hair and green eyes. *Arik has a scar stretching from his right eye to the edge of his mouth, which he gained in the seven years between the Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis, and the Story of Apocrypha. *Arik spent a brief time learning from the masters of the College of Winterhold and the College of Whispers. *Arik was actually the third Morgan the author roleplayed as, Aratius being the first and Arianna being the second. *Arik was rumored to have spent some time travelling through Morrowind, where he found a staff of amazing power.... However, this is most likely just a rumor...Maybe *It is implied that Arik's youngest son, Tiren, was named for Agatha Tira. Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:The Story of Apocrypha Category:The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis Category:Imperials Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kings